


Snow

by DktrAgonizer



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DktrAgonizer/pseuds/DktrAgonizer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble of a pre-criminal au in which Jonathan is a student professor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

It's not the first time you've spent a day in the snow with him, but it is the first time you've done it since you've been together. He's still nervous and shy and so are you, sometimes, but you've also grown a lot bolder (with a little help from channeling your fearless persona, of course).

You're the one to start the fight, throwing a snowball at the back of his head when he's not paying attention. Jonathan whirls around, indignant, and he pretends to be mad to trip you up while he scoops up a snowball for retaliation. It works and you hesitate even as the snow comes flying at your face.

There are a few other people around, and you can hear the chatter and the laughter and you even glimpse somebody else starting their own snowball fight out of the corner of your eye. But they don't matter, _he_ matters, and the snowball flying towards your chest matters.

It lasts a good minute or two before he skids forward on the ice of the sidewalk, and he lets the momentum carry him into you and then you're falling, falling back into the cushy snow covering the campus grounds. Jonathan doesn't seem perturbed by his accidental slide. He towers above you even when he's sitting, especially with the way he's leaned over, panting, one hand solidly on your chest in order to hold himself upright. 

He's red-faced from the cold, grinning, and there's a strange fluttering in your chest. “I win,” he says, and the feeling increases at the smug words and oh - _oh_ \- you realize you like this, him above you, your power taken away in some way as you lie here on your back. You could shove him off, or hit him in the face with snow. But you don't.

You want to kiss him, to boldly yank his face down to yours by the tie, to stake your claim and shout out the very nature of your relationship, your _existence_ , right here in the middle of the campus for the world to see.

You very nearly do.

But no, you can't, because it's Jonathan who would take issue. Not because he's a professor and you're a student (because you aren't, you only sit in on his class sometimes, when you aren't working) but because he's still nervous. You don't want to drive him away.

And then he's moving, pushing himself to his feet before you have the chance to change your mind and go for it anyway. He brushes the snow off of himself and offers a hand to you. He's still grinning. “Loser takes the winner out to dinner,” he says, and you take his hand so he can pull you up.

And maybe, you realize as you walk together, arm itching to be hooked in his, you don't mind losing something like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Consider leaving a comment letting me know your thoughts; I'd love to read them!


End file.
